


I Know What You Did

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Kissing Her When She Slept, Light Angst, Non-Consensual Kissing, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Royalty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows that Lugnut loves his wife.  Now he just doesn't know what to do with the information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did

 

It was another council's meeting like always.  His council sat around the table discussing matters of the kingdom and outside of it and Megatron sat at his place at the head of the table.  Lugnut, his loyal bodyguard, stood at attention by his King's spot.

 

And like many other times, Megatron wasn't fully paying attention to what his councilors were discussing amongst themselves.  But unlike all the others, he was paying attention to Lugnut.

 

Never would he have thought he'd spend a Council's meeting thinking about his bodyguard.

 

Megatron looked the part of disinterested, but he was glancing over at the bigger demon whenever he could, hiding it as boredom and his eyes wandering.

 

He knew what the other man had done.  He knew exactly what he had done and he would do something about it... if only he could think of what to do about it.

 

Shockwave had come to him, with Bombrush and Strika present, to tell him of what his own children had told him.  That Lugnut had- That the demon he trusted with his life had feelings for his own wife.  That the demon had kissed his fairy Queen while she slept under his watch.

 

Perhaps that was why the other two had been there.  Megatron probably would have stormed off and confronted the bodyguard about it, which looking back on it now would not have been an ideal solution to this conflicting matter.

 

This was a serious and delicate matter.  If his bodyguard truly had unrequited feelings for Eclipse, then his own life could be in danger.

 

Not that Megatron thought the other would kill him to have her.  Oh no, the possessive part of him thought that, but his logical side, and everyone else who had been in the room when this was told to him, agreed that Lugnut would never do anything like that.  He had been loyal to his King for nearly his entire life and killing the King would not get him Eclipse in any manner or shape or form.

 

So his life was safe in the hands of this love-sicken, overgrown pup, he thought as he glanced at the demon again, but was that it?

 

From what Shockwave had been told by Kowave and Drillbit, Lugnut had kissed his wife while she slept.  A small, chaste kiss by their description.  And then he seemed to regret it and left.

 

Did that mean Lugnut knew his feelings would never be returned?  Had he already accepted that?

 

But the fact that he left the Queen unattended did bother him.  If his feelings for Eclipse would interfere with his duties, then something would have to be done.  Addressed or corrected, something had happen.

 

If his feelings prevented him from protecting either the King or Queen, how could Megatron trust Lugnut with his responsibility?  There were so many possibilities - if he had to choose between saving either, if Megatron ordered him to stay with him instead of the Queen, if Eclipse begged him to save her husband.

 

Lugnut could not act rationally if his feelings for Eclipse clouded his judgment.

 

Megatron almost narrowed his eyes at the other before the demon's eyes turned back away from the door.  The king barely managed to make his glance look bored as the other caught his stare and nodded his head.

 

Loyal for now... but would his judgment in a hostile situation change that?

 

Megatron turned back to his councilors.  Something would have to be done.  Some sort of clarification; something that Lugnut could not argue or debate about.

 

Lugnut's loyalties were with him and Queen Eclipse.  Megatron would have to see that those were equal sometime soon before something tested it for them.

 

END


End file.
